Warlocks, Willow, and Waterfalls
by DC Talk rox
Summary: This is a one shot for now, but if you guys review and want more chapters, I can do that.  Rated T for later chapters.


_**Warlocks, Willow, and Waterfalls**_

**DISCLAIMER: Last I checked, Blizzard sounded nothing like Willow Yoder.**

Willow Vearde slipped out of the house and onto the front lawn. She carefully made her way through the trees, and out towards her waterfall. It wasn't really her waterfall, but she still called it her own. The water reflected the moon and stars above her head as she removed her boots and staff. She stepped into the water and swam to the rock that sat right below the water fall.

"Will? What are you doing here?" Daniel, the innkeeper at the Lion's Pride Inn's son, and her best friend, sat on the rock as she climbed up.

"What do you think? I'm trying to escape from the world." She replied simply.

"Your parents again?" She nodded.

"Yah, Mom wants me to be a paladin, and Dad wants to send me to his old trainer, Demisette Cloyce and become a warlock." Daniel just nodded in response, so she continued. "Honestly, I don't want to be a paladin or a warlock."

"What do you want to be?" She had her answer ready when he asked.

"I want to be a hunter."

"WHAT! I think I agree with your parents then. Being a hunter is dangerous."

"So is being a warlock or paladin. Life is dangerous. Why do you care anyway?"

"I just don't want to see you hurt, that's all." He stood up and she followed suit. "Hey, Willow, guess what?"

"What?" She asked, then out of the blue, he shoved her and she landed with a splash in the water. "Hey!" He laughed and jumped in after her. An hour past within which they splashed each other and forgot the world, just like when they were children. Finally the temperature of the night caught up to them, and Willow started shaking with cold. She made her way back to the water's edge, and began pulling her boots back on. Daniel followed her and began to gather his things as well. When he picked up his bag, a small box fell out. "Daniel, you dropped this." Willow said picking it up and looking at it. "What is it?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing, it's nothing." He replied grabbing it from her quickly.

"Daniel?"

"Erm…well, I was kinda wondering if you would uh…you know, consider umm…marrying me?" She stared at him.

"What?" She couldn't believe it. Daniel had actually asked her to marry him!

"I knew it. I knew you wouldn't want to. I've probably ruined out friendship now. I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid at all." She said picking up her staff and using it to help her to her feet. "In fact, your entire previous statement was incorrect."

"Come again? I no speak the language of Willow."

"Well, I suggest you start learning, 'cause we have a wedding to plan."

"What?"

"Maybe you are stupid. We, you and me, have to plan, you know get things ready, for our, yours and mine, wedding, where Brother Joshua or somebody oversees us saying our vows."

"Really? You're not messing with my head?"

"Would I kid about something this serious?" He smiled. "Good night."

"Good night, Willow Vearde." She smiled back and walked through the front door. Closing it behind her, she turned around to see none other than both of her parents sitting at the dining room table. Both had a bland expression, so it was impossible for her to guess if they were angry.

"Have a nice evening?" Her father asked. His voice was flat and she still couldn't tell if he was angry.

"I hope so, because, based on what we just saw when you came in the door, you have made some sort of decision." Her mother added, a smile playing across her face.

"Mom, Dad, I would like to tell you that I've chosen what path to take in my profession."

"Wonderful! Shall I contact Demisette Cloyce, tell her she be receiving a new student?" Her father asked smiling.

"No, Dad, I don't really want to be a warlock."

"A paladin then? I'm sure there are some good trainers in Stormwind or Dalaran." Adaya said glowing with happiness towards her daughter.

"I don't want to be a paladin either. I need to go to Darnassus."

"Darnassus? Why would you need to go to Darnassus?" Arrik asked his daughter.

"I need to talk to a Night Elf about becoming a…erm…a hunter." She said looking down at her boots.

"Well, it's not as safe as a priest, but it's alright." Adaya said standing.

"We're proud of you, Willow." Her father stood too.

"Mom, Dad, there's something else I need to tell you." They nodded for her to continue. "I'm getting married." She felt her face heat up in a blush.

"You're way too young!" Arrik said shaking his head.

"I'm only a year younger than Mom when you married her!" Will snapped back.

"Nineteen was too young then and eighteen is way too young now. Besides, your starting hunter training soon. Who is it anyway?" Her dad was really starting to get ticked.

"Why don't we talk about this tomorrow? It's late, and I'm getting tired." Her mom said. Willow knew for a fact that her mother's death knight 'condition' kept her from getting tired, but didn't bother mentioning it. She climbed the stairs to her room, and lay down on her bed still fully dressed. Her last thought before she fell into a fitful sleep was _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

**AN**_: Okay, I'm back kinda sorta. School is driving me insane, and my little brothers are _not_ helping my stress levels. PLEASE review and reduce my stress. I really like reviews. They make me want to keep writing. Soooooo…review and tell me if you want another chappie. _;)


End file.
